Death and A New Beginning
by Misguided Insanity
Summary: Sango is betrayed by those she considered her allies after the seemingly unending against Naraku and finds herself traveling with the last person she would ever expect.


Allright, so this is my very first fanfic! yay! i really liked how this is comming out so far, and i really want tips on how i should improve! I decided to work on making Rin fall in love with Sango first because otherwise there would be no chance of Sesshoumaru even remotely liking Sango...Rin is the only way to the loving Sesshoumaru! I tried keeping everyone in charactor...and yes i know i didnt really tap into Sesshoumaru's heartless side...but i have a hard time doing that because i really love his soft and loving side...but i'll try to turn im him into the cold, hateful monster we all know and love=)

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE SHOW'S CHARACTORS IN ANYWAY! trust me, if i did it would be called Sesshoumaru and Kikyou would of died a hell of alot sooner...

Chapter 1 – A Second Chance

Sango went out into the forest near Kaede's village looking for Miroku and Kagome who had left to find firewood an hour before, worried they were in trouble. She saw motion in the trees and heard panting so she ran forward, wanting to help carry the wood or something. She definitely wasn't needed...

After about a minute of being completely stunned, Sango felt a tear fall from her chin and noticed for the first time she was crying. She turned and ran back to the village, knowing she had to tell Inuyasha. She ran into him, blinded by her tears.

"Ay, Sango watch where your goin' would ya?" Inuyasha said, then smelled the salt of tears. "What's up? Why are you crying?"

"He- She-"She had to pause and calm down slightly to be able to speak around her tears, "Miroku….and Kagome…they were…." she broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

Inuyasha, being the clueless idiot he was, didn't understand where she was going with this, "they were what?"

"That bitch was fucking my boyfriend!" she screamed, pissed off that Inuyasha was so dense that she actually had to say the words out loud that she's already tortured herself with so many times in her mind.

"What the hell! How could you say that! Kagome would never do that you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled even louder then she had, his eyes showing only pure anger, defending his mate.

He didn't believe her.

Sango felt the tears pooling in her eyes again, and did the only thing she could do, run.

As she was running, she was trying to filter out her pain and decide what she would do now.

Her only friends and boyfriend betrayed her. Her family was dead. Naraku and all of his incarnations were already defeated. The Shikon Jewel was completed and removed from this world. She had nowhere to go, no one to go to, and no reason to even stay alive.

She stopped running. _'No reason to stay alive_.' The thought echoed through her mind, over and over again. It was true.

She moved robotically and drew her sword and pointed it at her heart, but hesitated. Sango wasnt really ready to die. Her thoughts flew back to the pain of being betrayed by Miroku and Kagome again, and let the pain take her.

She plunged the sword into her chest before she could chicken out, and everything was consumed in darkness….and release.

/

"Rin, you insolent girl! Stop chasing me!" Jaken was shouting back at the girl who was trying to decorate him with flowers. She giggled and continued chasing him.

That was when they found the body.

Sesshoumaru had smelled the blood for a while now, and recognized it as the taijiya's who traveled with his half-brother. He followed it, having the alpha's need to check on Inuyasha and his pack. Even though he hadn't smelled any strong scents from the others, he hadn't been expecting the young taijiya being alone, smelling of tears and with her own katana in her chest.

Rin fell to her knees next to the corpse and started crying. She always liked Sango and looked up to her because her family was killed too. She looked up pleadingly at her lord, remembering Tensaiga.

Sesshoumaru hated seeing Rin in pain, she had already gone through too much in her short life. Plus, he was very fond of the demon slayer because she wasn't just a stupid, weak human. One more second under those pleading eyes and he caved. Still showing no emotion, he pulled the sword out of the taijiya's chest, drew Tenseiga and slashed through the invisible minions of the underworld who were still present because of her recent death.

Sango's wounds healed quickly and her eyes opened slowly, focusing on the very last person she would ever expect seeing.

"Sesshoumaru! What the-"she was cut off by a certain little black hair girl half tackling, half hugging her.

"Rin is so happy Sango-san is okay! What happened? Why was Sango-san dead? Where-" She was cut off by a gentle finger touching her lips.

"Rin-chan, please one question at a time," Sango said, exhausted, "dying takes a lot out of a girl."

"Oh, Rin is sorry Sango-san..."

"Rin, come," the demon lord finally spoke.

"Can Sango-san come too? Please Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sango was startled by the little girl, and watched while Sesshoumaru didn't even pause in his stride or bother answering. _'Guess that's that…'_

Rin ran after Sesshoumaru and turned back towards Sango when she didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?"

"But he didn't say…."

"That just means he doesn't care." Rin said, still smiling. Sango resisted the urge to sigh, _'The last thing I need is that emotionless dog and unnaturally happy girl around me, it really won't help my mental health at all…'_ she thought.

'_But who else do you have? Face it, you're out of options here, don't be so picky.' _the voice in her head said, sounding very annoyed.

'_I could go find Kirara…'_

'_You want to be a lonely cat lady?'_

'_Well, I could always meet some other people...'_

'_You already know Sesshoumaru though. And he's cute!'_

Sango was surprised by the thought, _'No he isn't! He's a coldhearted, human-hating murderer!_

'_Then why is Rin with him? And why didn't he care if __**you**__ went with him?'_

Sango couldn't think of an answer since said little girl interrupted her mental argument. "Sango-san, are you okay? Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving!"

Sango decided she could always leave, and ran after Sesshoumaru with Rin.

/

Sango stayed towards the back of the group, trying to stay out of the way of Rin chasing Jaken for like the 6th hour straight. She sighed, _'How does this kid have so much energy?' _Her eyes wandered to the trees, thoughts drifting back to Kirara, Shippou and her ex-friends.

The group made camp near a river when it started to get dark. Sesshoumaru disappeared after giving Rin permission to try and catch some fish. Sango set up a fire and entertained herself watching Rin, who somehow managed to fall in the river trying to hold onto a fish. Jaken was getting frustrated trying to catch one and Rin started laughing at him.

When the two finally caught enough, Sango helped Rin put the fish on sticks and cook them. They stared into the fire, relaxing after the long day.

A random spider demon chose that moment to make its entrance. Sango jumped up, grabbing her Hiraikotsu as the youkai lunged toward Rin and she threw the boomerang, making a clean cut down the weak demon's body. She caught the large weapon easily when it flew back to her, and sat back down like nothing ever happened.

"Sango-san! That was so cool! Rin wishes she could fight like Sango-san!" the little girl yelled, jumping up, excited by the taijiya taking down the demon as effortlessly as her lord would of.

"Trust me Rin, enjoy life while you don't have to fight while you can. It isn't as glamorous as you think." Sango said, her eyes showing the sadness and pain the sudden memories of the death of her clan caused her.

Rin opened her mouth to say something, then saw Sesshoumaru walking back to the camp. She raced towards him and almost ran into his leg. "Lord Sesshoumaru, your back! Sango-san killed that scary spider! It was awesome!"

He didn't show any expression, ignored the girl, and sat down against a tree opposite of Sango. She felt bad for the poor girl, knowing she must be ignored like that constantly. She grabbed Rin around the waist and pulled her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her lightly so that Rin was leaning against her. Rin giggled and tilted her head back to look at Sango. Sango smiled at her and rested her chin on the top of her head when she looked back down. As they stared into the fire, Sango remembered holding her little brother, Kohaku, like this when he got frustrated or scared, with Kirara sitting on her head. It felt like it was so long ago, another life, a happier one. She found herself smiling as she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
